I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to labels. The invention relates specifically to an extended text wrap label that may be used with existing roll-fed wrap labeling machines for application to containers and like objects.
II. Related Art
In the printing arts, and in particular in the commercial printed label art for labeling and decorating consumer products, there exists a continual demand for labels and decorations which not only appeal to consumers, but also bear ever increasing amounts of printed information. For example, labels for identification of consumer health care and pharmaceutical products are often required by governmental regulations to describe in painstaking detail their compositions and ingredients. As new food and drug laws are passed, regulations require the inclusion of increasing amounts of label information.
One label that has gained wide popularity is a so-called “wrap” label. A wrap label commonly utilizes a continuous label substrate or base ply comprising paper, or a clear or opaque film such as polypropylene, or a combination of paper and film. The base ply is usually rectangular, as defined by a desired label width associated with a widthwise dimension and a desired label length associated with a lengthwise dimension (transverse to the widthwise dimension). The base ply also has, of course, opposing first and second ends, along with front and back surfaces. Desired graphics are typically printed on the front surface of the base ply, and may also be printed on the back surface. In application of the wrap label to a commonly cylindrical container, a widthwise portion of the back surface of the base ply at the first end thereof is adhered to the object to be labeled, by means of an adhesive. The base ply, having been adhesively secured to the container at the first end, is then wrapped around the container and is adhesively secured to the container at the second end of the base ply adjacent to the first end. The length of the base ply is usually chosen to nearly match a circumference of the container, to minimize unnecessary overlap of the opposing ends of the label substrate applied to the container. The application of the wrap label to the container may be carried out by any suitable roll-fed label applicator, such as are available, for example, from Krones A. G. of Regensburg, Germany, and from B&H Labeling Systems of Ceres, Calif., U.S.A.
In general in the labeling and packaging arts, various forms of so-called “extended text” labels have been proposed to provide increased printed information on labels. One such extended text label type that has gained wide popularity is the booklet type label, where a base ply is joined to a top ply via an adhesive coupling or “hinge” between the two plies. An example of this type of label is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,265 issued to Kaufmann, entitled “PEEL-BACK RE-SEALABLE MULTI-PLY LABEL”.
Attempts have been made to provide an extended-text wrap label. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,667 issued to Ingle, entitled “EXTENDED WRAP AROUND LABELS”, discloses a pressure sensitive adhesive label that is of a sufficient length (i.e., greater than a circumference of a container to which it is to be applied) so that it may be wrapped around an exterior surface of the container and overlap itself. A portion of the overlapping label is provided with lacquer or ink to facilitate adhesive release therebetween.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,093 issued to Weernink, entitled “WRAP AROUND LABEL”, a label includes first, central, and second portions sequentially lengthwise along a single label ply. The first and central portions together have a length that is substantially equal to an outer circumference of a container to be labeled. The second portion has a length that is substantially equal to the first portion. When the label is adhered to the container, the second portion of the single ply overlaps the first portion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,377 issued to Mehta, entitled “OVER-WRAP LABEL”, a label substrate is provided having first and second ends, and first and second major surfaces. A length of the substrate is chosen so that the second end thereof may extend around a container to which the label is being applied, over the first major surface, and overlap the first end. A combination of an adhesive and a release agent is utilized so that the second end is releasably securable to the second major surface.
Also, Smyth Companies, Inc. discloses its WRAP AND A HALF™ product (http://www.smythco.com/package/wrapandahalf.html) as a typical cut label used on cans and bottles that is simply a longer printed label. A length of the Smyth label product may be chosen to extend 10-100% beyond a circumference of a container to be labeled.
Labels such as those disclosed above, however, cannot be successfully utilized with typical roll-fed wrap labeling machines used by customers buying such labels and applying them to their product containers, packaging, and like objects to be labeled. Specifically, the disclosed labels require, relative to roll-fed label application machines, that extensive and complex tooling changes be made to account for the longer, overlapping label ply lengths resulting in longer “repeats” as known in the art. Additionally, the disclosed labels often require multiple adhesive and release coating depositions, resulting in longer label fabrication and application times. Further, the known labels have been commonly required to be constructed from relatively expensive pressure-sensitive web materials.
Therefore, there exists a need for an extended text wrap label that does not require modification by customers of their existing roll-fed wrap labeling machines, and does not require significant changes to materials and adhesive specifications. There also exists a need for such a wrap label that may be constructed from relatively inexpensive film and paper web materials.
Wrap labels of the class of the present invention described herein are labels manufactured for application by purchasers using conventional roll-fed wrap labeling machines. They are produced without any adhesive material on the bottom surface of the base ply. The labels are sold and supplied on a web in roll form without the need for any liner or release layer associated with the bottom surface. The labels belong to a class of labels also commonly referred to by those in the art as “roll-fed” labels.
At the point of application to containers of interest, a continuous roll of labels is introduced to a purchaser's high-speed label application machine which cuts the roll into a series of individual labels and applies them sequentially to a series of product containers or other objects to be labeled. Any adhesive used to apply the labels to the containers of interest is supplied by the labeling machine at the time of application and is generally applied to adhere the leading and trailing edge portions of the bottom surface of the base ply of the labels; and the individual labels are thereafter typically “wiped onto” corresponding containers with their base plies fixed as desired.
It is generally accepted and well-known in the label making arts that in-line printing and converting processes offer the most cost-effective label production. An exemplary in-line method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,043 issued to Instance, entitled “METHOD OF PRODUCING LABELS”.
Therefore, there also exists a need for an in-line converting and printing process for manufacture of such extended text wrap labels.